1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a polymer composite material, and in particular, to a polymer composite material for capacitor package structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitors are widely used in consumer appliances, computers, power supplies, communication products and vehicles, and hence, are important elements for electronic devices. The main effects of the capacitors are filtering, bypassing, rectification, coupling, decoupling and phase inverting, etc. Based on different materials and uses thereof, capacitors can be categorized into aluminum electrolytic capacitors, tantalum electrolytic capacitors, laminated ceramic capacitors and thin film capacitors. In the existing art, solid electrolytic capacitors have the advantages of small size, large capacitance and excellent frequency property and can be used in the decoupling of the power circuits of central processing units. Solid electrolytic capacitors use solid electrolytes instead of liquid electrolytic solutions as cathodes. Conductive polymers are suitable for the cathode material of the capacitors due to its high conductivity, and the manufacturing process using conductive polymers are simple and low cost. Conductive polymers comprise polyaniline (PAni), polypyrrole (PPy) and polythiophene (PTh) and their derivatives.
In the technical field of the instant disclosure, there is a need to improve the electrical performance of the solid electrolytic capacitor package structures.